Aimbot
Carl Edwards is a meta-human and a well-known criminal known as the Aimbot, having an infamous reputation of the world's greatest marksman alive. He's a reputable member of Black-Hand. __TOC__ Biography Early Life Carl Edwards was born on 1992. Carl never met his mother. Even as a child, he has been a member of gangs, mafias, and syndicates. His father, was the leader of a gang called Gemini City Families. His father taught him several kinds of crimes like, hijacking, auto theft, murder, robbery, and many more. Adulthood When his father died, Gemini City Families was fragmented. A few months later, on June 11, 2017, the technological giant M.E.T.A. Labs officially announced the launch of a particle accelerator that will give clean, renewable energy for the entire city, supervised by it's CEO Kennworth "Ken" Drake. Carl, wanting to see the particle accelerator, went to watch the activation. However, the core of the accelerator began to malfunction. It exploded, releasing a giant explosion of dark matter which engulfed the entire city, maybe even beyond it. He was one of the people which were affected by Ken Drake's particle. This gave Carl, a unique skill. He became great with ranged weapons. He could shoot a person's head miles away using a pistol. Having this great skill, he was later recruited to be a member of a ruthless terrorist-criminal organization called the Black-Hand. Go Break Some Eggs Joseph Johanson would be on his voyages when he would once more encounter Narukami Junichi, who had just arrived in Canada. Surviving an attempt at his life, Junichi was in hiding. After Joseph and Junichi conversed on the location of the eggs, Junichi would be confronted by Aimbot who would hold a gun to Junichi's head, nearly pulling the trigger. Joseph quickly changed into his red and white spandex, becoming Mighty Man, cracking his eggs in the process. Catching the attention of Aimbot, he would provide a distraction for Junichi to activate his suit, morphing into Masura-0. The two easily subdue the hitman, and Masura-0 would take him to jail. After an interrogation of Aimbot, now revealed as Carl Edwards, Junichi would be confronted by an investigative reporter known as Peter Han. The two would have lunch together, Junichi answering what Peter had to ask. They questions came to a halt when Joseph Johanson would come interrupt the two while shopping for more eggs. Since Joseph knew the both of them, he made himself comfortable quickly. Their conversation would end when Junichi was notified of a prison breakout. Junichi would rush off, and Joseph would leave to continue his studies at home. Junichi arrived at the prison, attempting to contain it. Though, due to his suit's need for an update, he was left at a disadvantage. While roaming through the mad prison, Junichi would run into Malachite, who was there to protect Junichi. Junichi would exit the prison, now entering the sights of Aimbot. Aimbot would pull the trigger, but Malachite would pounce on him from the jail rooftops, the bullet missing its target. Then, the Black Hand terrorists would shoot at Malachite, Junichi attempting to tackle and save him. The bullet would only enter through Malachite's arm. When they looked over, Aimbot was gone. A Million Dollar Reward 1 week later after Aimbot attacked the prison that Junichi and Malachite were into, Aimbot was wanted all over the United States, and some nearby countries. There were thousands of wanted posters all over New Gemini City. The cash reward was one million US dollars. Until this day, it is still unknown whether he's dead or alive. Trivia *Carl can always be seen wearing GCF's gang uniform. *Carl, is inspired by two characters. Deadshot from DC, and CJ from GTA. *Carl claims himself to be the greatest marksman in the world, meaning there is an extremely low chance of him missing a shot. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Meta-humans Category:Criminals Category:Mercenaries Category:Black-Hand members